Young Justice Wiki:Site discussions/Policy Update
}} __NOWYSIWYG__ Hey, so we're back finally. Think there's a few policies that were made in early wiki history that worked as we were winding down, but with a return, we may need to update. The Anon-Ban made some policies obsolete, and may have secondary issues. As now all users have a user-page, profile picture, so some control may be needed to ensure a comfortable environment. We also have had plenty of changes to Wikia or Fandom, itself. Talk Pages for users for instance are still referenced in some policies. It may be worth investing a little into the social side of the wiki as well, the update from IRC makes it a lot easier for users to chat, and that activity is definitely helpful. So chat rules that allow for more social, but still constrained to some extent, would be for the best in my opinion. With all the S3 Predictions we're likely to get, it may be worth relaxing the fanon policy so that there's a place here people can talk about it as exposure and activity will definitely help the Wiki's revival, but we should definitely centralise it. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 04:04, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm down with everything you've said, except for the fanon. We don't need fanon to help "revive" the Wiki. New episodes will do that and give us plenty of work to do and things to clean up. We don't need fanon to add to the pile. We have a sister wiki for that. :Also, fanon and predictions are different things. While crack pot theories and speculation are (mostly) fun, reading about all the things people want see gets old really quick: Red Hood, Starfire and Wally. So, I say we ban all "this is what I want to see" post. ― Thailog 13:30, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, snap. I said what I wanted to see on the season 3 blog, I'm such a hypocrite. But the one thing I get tired of seeing is what people want. What Jigsaw Billy said about the Darkseid, Apokolips, and the Light are okay, but going beyond is just goes too far out. I think we should have a similar to approach to Ask Greg, where he only answers (within reason) questions to things we've seen on-screen, because anything outside of that is a spoiler, so we should only question things that we've seen so far. You may want to define that if you wish. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 15:33, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Please tell me we're not getting Discussions here. Please. That's the only thing I care about. :Because I don't like moderating it. DC takes up way too much of my time already. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:22, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree, adding fanon, would just add to maintenance, and on op of that, most people don' know how to contain themselves. They might spread fanon on regular pages. --Ray422 (talk) :::Wikia always goes a little overboard with the whole "community" thing. I think between blogs and the forum, people have enough places to complain about the time skip, Wally's death and the "cliffhanger". Oh, and how Artemis is the mole. :::I don't mind people sharing their expectations, with moderation. But we're still one year, at best, away from seeing the first episode of season three (I still can't believe I'm writing this!!!), and without much to do before then, all we'll have is reading how everyone wants 20 DC comics storylines crammed into 13-26 episodes of YJ. And as a frequent user of the site, I can't handle posts like this on a regular basis. The discussions of the last batch of episodes of season two were unnerving. :::I'm fine with creating a forum topic "What I want to see in season 3" and limit such conversations there, exclusively. ― Thailog 18:47, November 9, 2016 (UTC) In some cases not much has changed. All we know is, is that Greg will be going back in the WB offices in a few days to start work with Brandon. Meaning it's clear they don't even have a proper story written out (even though YJ may or may not have been ordered weeks or months ago. Maybe that's a question for Ask Greg?). I actually said somewhere on this site that even if it did come back, that the season would take time to be made (as Thailog as said recently) and would probably take at least another year for it to air. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 22:31, November 9, 2016 (UTC) These kind of site Discussions were what we used for mod stuff already as far as I can tell Tupka. And yeah, that's all I meant by relaxing the policy on fanon, having a central place to put predictions, not full blown fanon by any means. Will make the outdated policy changes that I'd noticed and run up a draft for the newer policies we'd need. Part of why I mentioned the relaxing, with policies as they are, people aren't necessarily allowed to have speculations or anything of the sort. While we weren't overly strict on it, moreso meant making how we had things before made official. [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 22:40, November 9, 2016 (UTC) This One I wanted to check through you guys, specifically on videos and promoting external sites. I've seen a few wikis use blogs to promote videos, think DC included, things about cameos and the like, don't think there'd be anything wrong with that. Similarly, it wouldn't hurt for us to promote any merchandise options or sites that YJ can be viewed legally at such as Netflix. So perhaps modifying to include a phrase "that are for personal profit/unrelated to Young Justice. Subject to approval by admins". [[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 23:33, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, per Thailog's suggestion I am fine with ONE forum topic about what fans want to see in Season Three, but it should be limited there. I also think at some point we need to address what the point of user blogs are, because I'm sure we'll see a tonne of 'What will absolutely definitely totally happen in season 3' blogs popping up... 09:44, November 10, 2016 (UTC)